


Guilt: The Song

by BlusterTheBenevolent



Series: To Old Friends And New [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Established Relationship, Guilt, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlusterTheBenevolent/pseuds/BlusterTheBenevolent
Summary: Jack broke off the kiss and pushed Gabe away, eyes searching around the room for the tell-tale glint of a camera lens."It's ok, this room's clean. I checked around earlier--most of these conference rooms are as low-tech as they can make 'em."--Early days of Overwatch, right after the end of the SEP program.Jack and Gabe are adjusting to their new lives at the UN base.





	Guilt: The Song

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the pre-canon Overwatch universe as described in [So Long and Goodnight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333306/chapters/16658002) by [kriegersan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriegersan/pseuds/kriegersan). Some of what Jack's thinking/feeling here might not make sense if you haven't read that fic, but regardless, uh... enjoy the porn?
> 
> This fic goes together with [Doesn't Remind Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055471), but each can be read independently.

 

> _I'm afraid of the way I live my life._
> 
> _I'm afraid of the way I don't._
> 
> _I'm afraid of the things that I want to do but I won't._
> 
> Andrew Jackson Jihad, "Big Bird"

Jack ducked into an empty meeting room, breathing slowly in the quiet. It had been an exhausting week of nonstop training sessions and hours-long meetings with UN directors and generals. All he wanted was a moment to himself.

He wandered to the wide window and watched the snow drift through the air, unable to see where it landed at the bottom of the cliff. The UN base was built into a mountain, completely isolated and off the grid. Jack himself didn’t even know what part of the globe they were in. Neither did anybody he asked, or at least they weren't going to tell him. It seemed to be yet another of the security measures taken to protect them. Jack understood the necessity of such precaution, but still, it was weird not even knowing which country you were in.

"Mind if I join you?"

Jack turned his head to see Gabriel leaning against the doorframe. He looked as tired as Jack felt, but wore a familiar smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, get in here." Jack smiled. "Just close the door behind you, I don't want anybody else butting in on my private brooding time."

Gabriel did as he asked, then he retrieved a chair from an empty desk in the room and shoved it firmly up against the door handle.

Jack raised his eyebrows.

Gabe crossed the room to him and set his hands around Jack's face, forcefully pulling him into a kiss. Jack's breathing stuttered, and he moved instinctively to kiss him back. Gabriel sucked on his lower lip, and Jack moaned, a shock of heat going straight to his groin. It had been weeks since they'd been alone together--really alone, without someone watching from the corner of the room, or a security camera--

He broke off the kiss and pushed Gabe away, eyes searching around the room and ceiling for the glint of a glass lens.

"It's ok, this room's clean. I checked around earlier--most of these conference rooms are as low-tech as they can make 'em."

Jack breathed easier and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, just gotta be careful -- you know. If we get caught..." he began worrying his lip with his teeth, anxiety tight in his shoulders.

"I know," Gabe said seriously. "Believe me, I worry too. But I can't stay away from you, Jack. It's been some kind of torture, working next to you all day, sleeping in the same room at night, not being able to touch you. I feel like I'm going crazy." 

"Me too," Jack admitted. He adjusted himself in his pants.

Gabriel looked sideways at him. "I don't know how much longer a man can take that kind of torture. Seems like you might be about ready to break, eh?"

"Uh," Jack managed.

Gabriel turned to him, his pupils blown with lust, and Jack realized just how fucked he was.

Gabe's mouth bore down on Jack's, fast and hard and intense. He pushed Jack onto the empty desk and unbuttoned his pants one-handed as he gripped the back of his neck with the other. Jack could feel his cock harden, tenting the fabric of his boxers, and Gabe wasted no time pulling those down as well until Jack was bare-assed against the desk. Gabe wrapped a hand around his dick and Jack clenched his jaw, willing himself not to come right there.

Gabe raised his face to Jack's, his breath catching slightly. “God damn, you look amazing,” he murmured.

Jack panted, “F-fuck me, Gabe. Please.”

“Shit, so eager. I gotta loosen you up first, Jackie, it’s been awhile. Don’t wanna rip you apart with my thick cock, eh?”

Jack groaned, heat building at the base of his spine already.

Gabe pulled a bottle of lube from his pocket.

"Look who's the boy scout now," Jack grinned. "Come prepared much?"

"If you'd prefer, I could just not use it," Gabe threatened, but he was smirking too.

Gabe slicked up his fingers and pressed one against Jack’s hole. He pushed slowly inside, stretching him open. Jack moaned, letting himself be overwhelmed by the sensation. Gabe slid a second finger inside, pushed in deeper. Jack squirmed and shifted, feeling tighter than usual. Gabe's fingers found his prostate and began massaging him. It felt too fucking good. He let out a muffled groan.

“Shush, Jackie,” Gabe warned. 

Jack fucked back onto Gabe's fingers, his cock dripping precum. It had been so long... weeks, since they'd been able to touch each other this way. Jack tried not to think about how difficult it would be for them, now that the SEP was gone. Their lives were already so different... living without much privacy, not even having their own bedrooms, their actions being monitored near-constantly. Actually, he thought, that part wasn't so different from before. Only at the SEP, he hadn't known how carefully they were being watched.

Gabe pulled his fingers out, and Jack's asshole clenched desperately around nothing. Gabe pulled down his own boxers, pants still on, and jacked his cock a few times, spreading the lube on it. His eyes were on Jack's face, and he was wearing a slight smile.

Before Jack could process what was happening, the room was spinning around him. He was shoved up against the desk, bent over, and Gabe's hands were tight on his hips. Gabe pushed his cock into Jack and he put a hand over his own mouth to avoid crying out. He felt so huge... it didn't hurt as bad as the first time, but it was close. The pain mixed with pleasure, sending shocks of heat through his legs and torso as Gabe moved slowly, carefully.

"You good?" Gabe whispered in his ear.

His voice was full of lust, but there was an undertone of actual concern. Jack wondered if he could tell there was something wrong. He needed Gabe to move, fuck him hard, to drown out everything he was feeling.

"Just do it, I'm ready."

Gabe began pounding his dick into him relentlessly, and Jack gripped the table in an effort to keep from making noise. He felt Gabe behind him, all around him, their body heat and sweat mingling together. Gabe was panting slightly, and Jack knew it wasn't due to being out of shape. Knowing he could make Gabe react this way sent a rush of confidence and desire through him.

He felt a fleeting awareness of guilt, of the secrets he was keeping from Gabe, the pressure he was under to protect him. Then Gabe reached around to begin pumping his dick, and he felt nothing more but heat, and pleasure, overwhelming his senses entirely. He came with a stuttered gasp, come splattering down his legs and on the floor, pleasure flooding over his body.

After a few more thrusts, Gabriel gripped Jack's hips with an iron strength and bent over, groaning his release. 

Head still slightly dizzy, he felt Gabe pull out. Jack straightened up stiffly. He grabbed his boxers and swiped at the come on his legs, pulling his pants back on. His body was still tingling with the aftershocks of his orgasm. Jack wanted to close his eyes and stay in this moment forever, not having to make difficult shitty decisions, or lie to his partner anymore. He wished he could just shove aside all the memories and guilt piled on his shoulders. But if he did that, if he walked away from his responsibility to his team and his country, what kind of a hero would he be?

“Hey, Jackie," Gabe spoke seriously, pulling him unwillingly back to reality. "I know everything's been a little crazy since we got here, we haven't really had time to talk. Are you doin okay?"

Jack swallowed, voice light, “Yeah, just feelin’ a little tired. I think I’ll head to bed actually.” He stood up to leave, suddenly feeling sick.

“You want some company?”

Jack dared a glance at Gabe, heart sinking at the concerned look on his face. A wave of guilt and self-loathing rushed over him. He wanted so badly to tell Gabe what was going on, to unload his worries and doubts onto him. Gabe was always there for him, always protecting him. But he couldn't risk it... And anyway, a real hero would protect the people he loved most, even if it meant hurting himself. Jack would protect Gabe, no matter what it took.

He swallowed and shrugged, faking disinterest. “Really, I’m pretty tired. I’ll see you tomorrow, Gabe.”

He turned to leave, but not before seeing the hurt look on Gabe’s face, which just as quickly turned to stony indifference. “Fine by me. Night, Jack.” He returned his gaze to the window, watching the snow fall as Jack walked away, guilt and regret filling his mind.


End file.
